Den of Shadows
by Luinna
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn are being held captive by Saruman. A female elf claims she can help them, but will it be too late?
1. Default Chapter

Hey fellow fanfic authors and readers... Sorry this story took so long to post...... I'm an impossibly slow tiper and had to get one of my friends to do it for me.. This is my first ever fanfic and only the second story I've ever completed, so go easy on me, k?  
  
Disclaimor: I own nothing of middle earth. I also own none of the characters except one that will appear in later chapters. I have no permission to be using these characters, but I'm not getting paid so who gives a shit, right?  
  
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn are being held captive by Saruman. They have been there for three years and want nothing more than to get out. They run into a female elf that claims that she can help them, but will it be too late?  
  
Rating: PG 13 for violence, character torture, angst. (You've been warned)  
  
There is some flashback in this story. Hopefully it will appear in italics.  
  
Prologue: Two lone figures lay on the floor of a small cell. Their arms and legs were chained to the walls. They were bleeding, broken, mere images of what they had once been.  
  
Chapter 1: The Morning After Legolas woke slowly. He was glad that there were no bright lights around or he would have been blinded. He rolled slowly from his back to his right side, trying to ignore the pain that ran through every part of his body. He coughed hard and stared numbly at the blood that now lay on the stone floor. He moved his hand to wipe the blood from his mouth, wincing as the chain attached to his wrist screeched along the floor.  
  
"Well, I won't be trying that again," he thought. He took a deep breath and almost blacked out as his rib moved, probably cracked. He glanced up and saw Aragorn lying, much like he was.  
  
"Aragorn," he hissed. His voice was little more than a whisper. "Lazy," he thought, smiling wryly as Aragorn didn't move. He glanced at his wrists. "Stupid chains."  
  
Moving as quickly as his battered body would allow, he crawled towards Aragorn. Legolas moved his hand to Aragorn's arm, shaking him gently. Noticing blood on his had as he drew it away, he scrutinized his friend. Aragorn had a long, deep gash running up his arm. The man stirred slightly, his eyes focusing on Legolas.  
  
"Legolas?" he asked. The Elf nodded, instantly regretting it as violent pain ran down his neck and back.  
  
"Are you okay?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"I've been better," Legolas replied. Aragorn smiled slightly. It was easy to se that, even though they had both been beaten with in an inch of their life for their little "stunt" the night before, Aragorn's injuries were more superficial. Legolas had a large gash on his side, as well as a cut on his cheek, but other than that he looked fairly healthy. Aragorn, on the other hand, was covered in bruises and cuts.  
  
"You look better than I do" Aragorn commented.  
  
"Apparently whoever did this to me was more fond of internal injuries," the elf said dryly. Aragorn glance at him, inviting him to continue. "I'm pretty sure that a couple of my ribs are cracked. My left wrist is broken, and my entire body is in considerable pain," he continued. Aragorn nodded, looking at Legolas with concern in his eyes. "I'll be fine," Legolas assured him. Aragorn nodded and curled up on the floor again. Legolas moved away from him and he lay of the floor as well.  
  
He was almost asleep when the door to their small cell screeched open. Legolas was instantly awake. Saruman entered, flanked by two orcs.  
  
"Well if it isn't the two escapees," he said, smiling wickedly, "You won't be going anywhere very soon, now will you?" He indicated the manacles that held their wrists and ankles. Legolas recoiled slightly, as Saruman crouched down beside him.  
  
"You're pathetic, little elf," Saruman taunted. The orcs around laughed stupidly. Saruman stood, he gave Legolas a well aimed kick in the ribs. Legolas cried out in pain as his already cracked ribs snapped. He coughed hard several times, blood spraying from his mouth onto the floor. He was almost blinded by his pain and curled up slightly, concentrating on not passing out. One of the orcs pounced on him, his fist connecting with Legolas's shoulder. He was knocked to the side and cracked his head painfully on the cement wall. Black spots fought for control of his vision. Saruman smiled with satisfaction and turned to leave, his orc pets following him. As Legolas struggled to get control over the pain that ran through him, he remembered another time much like this one.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Legolas and Aragorn had been captured by the uruk-hai four days before. Their hands were tied behind their backs and they were forced to run along with their captors. They each had one on each side of them, holding on to their arms, pulling them along. Legolas glanced up to see Isengard in plain view and a cold tendril of fear ran down is back. He and Aragorn were dragged up the stairs or the tower and thrown at Saruman's feet. "An Elf and a human," he commented. "It's not very often that I get an Elf." He then kicked Legolas hard in the stomach, who gasped in pain, wavered, and fell to his knees. He then turned his attention to Aragorn. "I thought you were supposed to be King," he said, grinning evilly. He rewarded Aragorn with a sharp kick in the head. "Get them out of my sight!" Saruman ordered the orcs. Legolas and Aragorn were dragged down into the bottom of the tower into the deepest dungeon Saruman possessed.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Legolas was dragged from his painful memories as Aragorn gently shook him. He pulled away, expecting to see another orc looming over him. "Its all right," Aragorn said softly. His eyes swept over his injured friend. His hand moved slowly to the cut on the elf's side. It was fairly deep, the only real superficial injury in Legolas's body.  
  
"Where's the sky?" Legolas asked, his voice frantic. The elf was delusional and didn't seem to know what was happening.  
  
"Shh, Shh..." Aragorn whispered, concerned for his friend's health. Although it took a lot to hurt or kill an elf, it could be done.  
  
"Pathetic, isn't it." Saruman's voice commented. Aragorn jumped. He hadn't been aware that Saruman was in the cell with them.  
  
"You did this!" Aragorn hissed.  
  
"You'd think it would take more to hurt and elf so badly," Saruman observed.  
  
"I'm surprised he isn't dead after spending three years with you!" Aragorn spat. A gasp of fear came from Legolas.  
  
"What's he doing here?" Legolas asked, fear electrifying his senses. He pushed himself against the wall, getting as far away from Saruman as he could.  
  
"Am I really that scary?" Saruman asked, sounding pleased.  
  
"Get out of here," Aragorn ordered.  
  
"Do you seriously think that you, a slave, can order me around?" Saruman asked, amused.  
  
"Get out," Aragorn repeated, leveling his gaze with Saruman's. The wizard didn't say another word, just turned on his heel and left, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Legolas." Aragorn murmured softly, focussing on the wounded elf. The look of complete panic had left his eyes and he relaxed slightly. He was deathly pale. Aragorn glanced at him and suddenly noticed that even the elf's hands had gone pale. In fact his entire body was deathly white. A thought struck him.  
  
"Legolas, Elrond once told me that an elf will get very sick, maybe even die, if they can't see the sky. Its even worse if they are injured or sick."  
  
"I know," Legolas whispered. "I've known that all my life." He glance around the small cell. "Somehow I don't think any sun is going to get in here," he said, smiling wryly.  
  
"I'm sure Saruman will be back, especially since I ordered him out," Aragorn said.  
  
"I wish I could have seen that," Legolas laughed, then coughed as pain shot through his ribs. Aragorn smiled.  
  
"Go to sleep, my friend. I'll wait for him." Legolas didn't argue. He curled up into a ball and fell into a deep sleep. Just as Aragorn had suspected, Saruman was soon back.  
  
By that point, Legolas was slightly green-tinged.  
  
"That elf can really put on a show can't he?" Saruman asked. Aragorn looked at him in amazement.  
  
"You know that an elf will die if he can't see the sky! Are you trying to kill him?" The human demanded.  
  
"A tempting offer," Saruman shot back. Aragorn felt slightly ill.  
  
"Just help him," he said desperately. The wizard nodded to the two orcs. Aragorn tensed, unsure of what they were going to do. But instead of injuring the elf, the unlocked the manacles on his arms and legs and hauled him to his feet. Legolas had barely any strength left and didn't fight as they hauled his arms behind his back, thought he did go slightly more green as they harshly grabbed his left wrist. Soon his hands were tied behind his back. Saruman forcefully took his arm and dragged him out of the cell. Legolas turned, looking frantically at Aragorn, but gave in and allowed himself to be steered away. As he was half dragged down the row of cells, he looked with disgust at the human slaves that gave people food. Some of them were only children. Saruman dragged him up a flight of stairs and threw him through a door. He landed hard on his back and winced, unable to move because of his hands.  
  
"Don't run away little elf," Saruman taunted. He left, closing the door tightly. Legolas looked around the area he was in. High walls surrounded him, ones that he probably wouldn't have been able to climb even if his hands weren't bound. He looked up at the blue sky and felt some of his strength return. Even though his injuries were still there, he didn't feel as ill. He rolled onto his side and fell into a blissful sleep. 


	2. Den of Shadows Chapter 2

I'm really really sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been busy.. Anyways.. CHAPTER 2! In response to your reviews: Elve Range13: here you go ( MoroTheWolfGod: here's more. Kelly L.K.: can you email me and tell me where I screwed up? Deana: here's some more ( I'm sorry it took so long!  
  
Chapter 2: Painful Memories Aragorn sat with his back pressed against the wall. If his arms and legs hadn't been bound, he would have been pacing. Just take Legolas outside, he thought, don't hurt him. Just take him outside. If anything happened to the elf, he would never forgive himself. Just take him outside, he repeated inside his head, a feeling of dread running through him. "Let him be okay" the man whispered to himself. ******************** Legolas awoke painfully. The shoulder he had slept on ached and his left wrist throbbed. Each breath he took sent shots of pain through his ribs. He rolled onto his back and felt the grass beneath his fingertips. It had been too long since he'd felt grass. ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ "Come on, Legolas!" Aragorn whispered. Legolas waited until the Orcs had passed and then ran through the gap between two trees. He stopped, pressing his back against the trunk of a random tree, his fingers wrapped around parts of the bark. Aragorn stood beside him, cradling his left arm, which had just been wounded by a sharp tree branch. Blood flowed freely from the gash. "Are you okay?" Legolas asked the human quietly. Aragorn nodded. "Lets get out of here," he said, a small smile spreading over his face, the adrenaline coaxing it on. Legolas turned and had to do everything within his power to keep from screaming. An Uruk-hai stood with his back to them. The elf's heartbeat quickened. He moved slowly back wards, away from the hideous creature. His hand scraped along the bark of a tree, making the quietest of noises-but not quiet enough. The Uruk-Hai heard. He spun to face them; grabbing Legolas by the throat and slamming him back into a tree. The elf glanced quickly beside him to see that Aragorn had an Orc on either side of him, holding his arms. "My, my, aren't we in trouble" The Uruk-hai taunted. He slammed his fist into Legolas's ribs and the elf felt them crack. The creature then drew a knife and with his right hand crushing the bones in Legolas's left wrist, drew the blade down the side of Elf's body. Pain consumed him, and he promptly lost consciousness. ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ "Get up," A voice ordered. Legolas jumped and saw that Saruman was standing over him. He tried vainly to push himself up, but it was impossible with his hands bound. Saruman shook his head and dragged the wounded elf to his feet. Legolas gritted his teeth. Saruman tightened the grip on his arm and pulled back inside the tower, where he was handed off to two Orcs. They each grabbed an arm and brought him back to his cell, where he was thrown to the ground. The Orcs forcefully rolled him over, undid the bindings on his wrists, and chained him back up to the wall. "You're looking well," Aragorn said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Well that's fortunate, considering I feel terrible," replied the Elf dryly. "Did you have a nice romp in the park?" Aragorn asked lightly. "It wasn't much of a romp, considering I couldn't get up," Legolas retorted. He attempted to slide closer to the wall and nearly blacked out as his wrist moved. "I think they broke a few more bones in my wrist too," he added calmly. "Sounds fabulous," Aragorn stated. Legolas smiled, bur refrained from laughing, fearing what it would do to his ribs. "I wonder how long it will be before we're both outside, together," Legolas mused. He turned to Aragorn. "Go to sleep, Elessar," he said commandingly, sensing the fatigue on his friend's face. Aragorn smiled peaceably and curled up on the floor, falling into a deep sleep. Legolas gazed at Aragorn, knowing that the human had been awake the entire time he'd been outside. Although he was grateful that his friend was looking out for him, he was annoyed that Aragorn seemed the think that Legolas was unable to take care of himself. Even so, he'd been that way for three years - and he'd gotten used to it. The lay in his back and began to drift off, memories flowing back to him. ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Legolas found himself lying on the floor of a dirty cell. Although his hands were no longer bound, the door was locked shut. There would be no getting out. Aragorn was already awake, sitting against the wall. "How did this happen?" Legolas asked quietly. "We were captured by Orcs and an Uruk-hai. Now we're here, most likely about to be turned into Saruman's pets," Aragorn stated coolly. Legolas winced slightly at the bluntness of his words. "We have to get out." Legolas drew himself from the memory in frustration. It had been over three years since that day and they were still here. He bit his lip. They shouldn't be here. "Run Frodo!" Aragorn yelled. "You too, Sam! Get out of here!" Legolas ran up beside his friend, Merry and Pippin in tow. "Come on, you two. Run!" Legolas could make out the panic in Aragorn's voice. Gandalf and Gimli were not far behind the four hobbits. Gimli paused beside Legolas. "You're coming, right?" he asked. Legolas nodded. "I'll be right behind you," he assured the Dwarf. "Let's see if we can hold some of them off first," Aragorn said, drawing his sword. In reply, Legolas grabbed an arrow from his quiver and strung his bow. He released the arrow as the first Orc came around the corner, killing it instantly. "Now we run!" Legolas exclaimed, grabbing Aragorn's arm and pulling hard. It was too late. The Orcs bore down on them. It took three to tackle each of them. An Uruk-hai came around the corner, an evil smile spread over his face. "A human and an elf. My lord will be very pleased with this gift!" Cackling, the Orcs bound their hands. There was no escape. ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Legolas sighed. If only we'd run instead of trying to fight. If we had, none of the last three years would have happened, he thought bitterly. Why did we have to try and save everyone? Who was he kidding? Legolas knew that, even if they had run, that the Orcs would've still caught them. At least the others had gotten away safely. He lay there for a few more minutes, wishing things could be different, and sleep soon consumed him. The next three days passed slowly. There was a limit to what you could do in a cell, let alone when you were chained to a wall. The Human and the Elf both spent most of their time asleep. If they were awake at the same time, they would talk, although there was also a limit on how much there was to talk about. Legolas was drifting, half-asleep on the fourth day when the door to their cell opened. Two Uruk-hai entered, and crouched down beside Legolas and Aragorn, unlocking their chains. "Stand up," one of them growled. They both arose warily, their eyes never leaving the Uruk-hai. One forcefully grabbed Legolas's wrists and bound them behind his back. How many times have I been in this position lately? Legolas thought angrily. He resisted the urge to jerk his hands away. "Your master wants to see you," The Orc informed him. "He's not my master," Legolas and Aragorn replied at the same time. The Uruk-hai rewarded that remark by giving them both sharp punches in the ribs. Legolas's eyes clouded over with pain for several seconds, but soon regained their glimmer, full of hate towards their captors. "Come on," one of the Uruk-hai said. Legolas was jerked forwards, and the wounded elf almost lost his balance. He quickly regained it though, and walked beside his captor. They were led up the tower into Saruman's lair. For the first time it what seemed like forever, they weren't thrown to the ground. Legolas was grateful - he'd spent too much of the past three years being beaten while he lay defenseless on the floor. Saruman glared at them, then turned to the two Orcs that had brought them in. "Untie them," he ordered. The Uruk-hai growled unhappily but slowly undid the ropes that bound them. As soon as Legolas could move he jerked his arms out of his captor's grasp. Beside him, Aragorn rubbed his wrists. "You called?" Legolas said, brushing himself off. Saruman nodded to the two "I believe that we have had this conversation before," Saruman began. Legolas knew exactly what this would be about. ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ The door to the cell opened slowly. Saruman entered. Legolas glanced up. He and Aragorn both had their forearms chained to the wall but their feet were free. "There is something I need you to tell me." Saruman said. "What would that be?" Aragorn asked. "I need you to tell me where the Ring Bearer is. Better yet, could you lead me to him." Legolas and Aragorn stared at the man as though he were completely mad. "Why would we want to do that?" Legolas asked. "Because I would let you go," Saruman replied "Right. And then you'd use the ring to bring Sauron back and then you'd recapture us. Doesn't sound terribly intelligent, does it?" Legolas spat. "Help me because I ordered you to then!" Saruman said, crouching beside Legolas. The elf spat in his face in response. "That wasn't wise," Saruman stated and slapped Legolas hard, snapping his head to the side. The wizard's fingernails left four parallel cuts on his usually flawless cheek. "I will not help you," Legolas said firmly. "You will pay, little elf!" ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ And Legolas had paid. The pain that ran through him was proof of that. "We won't help you find the ring," Aragorn said. "Well that's a pity," Saruman replied. "It's time for you to get back to work." Legolas and Aragorn exchanged glances. Well, that sounds enjoyable. Legolas thought. "Go wash off some of that blood, find some new clothes and then report back to me. And hurry!" 


	3. DOS Ch 3

Okay. I was a little faster this time, but not much. I apologize. I've been having some issues lately and wanted nothing more then to lie down in the fetal position and cry, so. Hopefully I won't be quite as slow next time.  
  
In response to your reviews: FFE Rocks My Socks: Wow. That was a long review. I apologize for the dialogue mistakes. This is my first LOTR fic and it was kind of hard to get the right words. It gets better as the story goes along. I promise(. Also, they stop describing their wounds with each other. That was mainly an inexperienced writer thing. I have proof that people turn green. I've heard stories (. Somehow, Saruman makes me think of someone who bitch slaps. It just seems like something he would do. Other people might not think so, but that's how I see it. I have no idea if Isenard has dungeons, but if it didn't before, it is completely irrelevant to the story how they got there. My story is a bit of an A/U.  
  
ElvenRanger13: Don't worry, the work that they do isn't too scary.  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: Here you go.  
  
Summary, disclaimers, etc. available at the beginning of Chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 3 Back to Work Legolas and Aragorn walked quickly down a narrow set of stairs. The Orcs had told them that there would be water and fresh clothes for them down there. They pushed open a door at the bottom of the stairwell to reveal a large vat filled with water. Legolas dove in, still fully clothed, and had to bite back a scream. The water was extremely cold and burned as it entered the cut on his side. He surface quickly. "How's the water?" Aragorn asked "Really warm, considering we are underground," the Elf replied. The human raised a brow. "I've never been so cold in my life," Legolas admitted as he swam towards the edge and pulled himself out. "Wash fast," he advised Aragorn. Aragorn jumped in without another word and was out of the water in a couple of seconds. "You know, that felt better than any hot bath I have ever taken," Aragorn joked. Legolas shrugged and changed into clean leggings and a clean tunic. As soon as Aragorn was changed, the ripped a strip of one of the old tunics and wrapped it around Legolas's injured wrist. "There. That should help, at least a little," Aragorn said. Legolas nodded and they headed upstairs to find Saruman. "Oh good! The slaves are back!" Saruman said as they entered, emphasizing the word slaves. Legolas bit his tongue to keep from snapping at the wizard. "What happened to your wrist?" Saruman asked. The lack of concern for the Elf was evident in his voice. "One of your little Orc pets broke it," Legolas replied, unable to keep an angry tremor out of his words. "Well you'll just have to work with it like that," Saruman said, shrugging. "Look around the tower, there should be some cleaning to do." His words were directed at Aragorn. "As for you," he said, turning to Legolas, "you'll stay here." Aragorn paused by the door and he heard those words, but was escorted out by Orcs before he had a chance to turn back. Saruman stood from his throne and walked down the stairs to where Legolas stood. He didn't stop until they were practically nose-to-nose. "I'm thinking of returning you to your old job," Saruman said. Legolas winced. His old job had ultimately been being used as a punching bag for Saruman, the Orcs, and the Uruk-hai. Saruman smiled at the Elf's obvious fear. "Doesn't sound appealing does it?" he taunted. "Why don't we start right now?" He pushed Legolas hard, who stumbled but managed to remain on his feet. "That was impressive. Most days you would have fallen flat on your back!" Saruman jeered. Legolas sank down and lifted his hands slightly, preparing for Saruman's next attack. But the wizard seemed to be bored with physical combat, and grabbed his staff. He pointed it at Legolas, who was thrown back against the wall. He felt pain under his skin, a slight burning sensation. He also knew that this was barely a sample of Saruman's full power. Even so, any form of magical attack from Saruman was enough to leave the elf feeling weak and sick. "That's enough for the first day back," Saruman said, releasing his hold on the Elf. Legolas slid down to the floor, breathing heavily. "Go find some work to do," Saruman snapped. Legolas gingerly rose to his feet and left. Aragorn was waiting for him outside of the door. The Elf's knees gave out, but Aragorn caught him easily, steadying his friend. "What did he do to you?" Aragorn asked worriedly. "He's done worse," Legolas assured him. A lot worse, the Elf added silently. He took several more deep breaths, ignoring the pain in his ribs, and slowly pulled away form Aragorn. "Lets go find something to do." Cleaning has got to be the most boring job in the world, Legolas thought. He wiped a soft cloth across one of the tables, resisting the urge to slam his fist into it. Even so, he would rather be here than with Saruman being beaten to death. "There can't possibly be another table in this place," Aragorn said as he entered. "I'm sure we'd find one if we looked hard enough," Legolas replied. "Let's not look." Aragorn suggested "An excellent plan" Legolas replied. He wiped the last bit of dirt off the table with a flourish and followed Aragorn out the door. He turned the corner and almost walked into Saruman. "Is your work done?" The wizard inquired. Legolas nodded quickly and tried to dodge around Saruman. "Not so fast." he said, blocking the Elf's escape. Aragorn paused, waiting for his friend. "Are all the tables clean?" Saruman asked. "All the ones we could find," Legolas said through clenched teeth. "Is that so?" The wizard said, his voice angry. Saruman grabbed Legolas's wrist roughly and jerked hard. The Elf fought hard not to yelp as white pain shot up his arm. He allowed himself to be dragged down the hallway, knowing it would hurt more if he fought. Aragorn hurried behind them. Saruman led the two friends into a room containing three tables, all coated with a thin layer of dust. "You forgot these ones," the Wizard said pointedly, tightening his grip on the Elf's arm. "Sorry Milord," Aragorn said, hastily getting to work. He struggled not to let his anger and disgust show in his words. "Come and see me when you are done," Saruman said to both of them, loosening his grip on Legolas's arm, although he seemed reluctant to let go. Finally he released the Elf and left the room. Only when the wizard was truly gone did Legolas let himself show pain. He took a several deep breaths and steadied himself by putting his uninjured hand on the wall. "Are you okay?" Aragorn asked. Legolas nodded and they quickly finished their assignment. Ten minutes later, they stood in front of Saruman's throne. "I will be throwing a party in one week," He told them. Legolas and Aragorn stared at him in amazement. "I've told the people in this area that I have seen the error in my ways and have broken away from Sauron," He continued. Legolas snorted with laughter but changed it quickly into a hacking cough. Saruman glared at him. "There will be humans, wizards and maybe even some elves." He said, looking pointedly at Legolas. "You will not be allowed to talk to any of them. If I catch you having a conversation with them, you will be severely punished. Understand?" Legolas and Aragorn nodded simultaneously. Saruman glanced at the two Orcs beside him. "Will you please escort these two to their sleeping area?" Saruman asked, more of an order that a question. The Orcs caught hold of the prisoner's arms, and pulled them down below ground. They were shoved back into the cell that they had spent so much time in for the pass three years and were chained to the wall. They didn't talk until the Orcs left. "Apparently they don't trust us anymore" Aragorn said. The chains were right up against the wall so the only thing they could move was their head. Sleeping would be interesting. They had never been chained up so tightly before their attempted escape. ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Legolas and Aragorn sat on the floor of their cell, staring at the door in front of them. They were both well aware that it led outside and ultimately their freedom. The only problem was that it was locked and they didn't have anything that could serve as a lock pick. "Maybe we should sleep and think about this tomorrow?" Aragorn suggested. "Go ahead and sleep," Legolas said. "I'm not tired." Aragorn lay down and was soon asleep. Legolas continued to stare at the door for two more hours. Suddenly, an idea struck him. He walked over to the door and pulled on the bolts that held the hinges together. They came out easily. "Aragorn!" he whispered with delight. Aragorn woke with a start and stared at the opening. "That. Is. Amazing." he managed to say, shocked. "Yes, I will go down in history, for the Elf who opened the door!" Legolas said, grinning. Aragorn laughed and the two friends walked up the stairs and into the sunshine. "Not so fast..." ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Legolas stared at the mark on his right arm. It was the shape of a hand, a brand mark. The white hand of Saruman. He remembered the day he'd been given it all too well. ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Legolas was nearly asleep when the orcs entered. Their capture had been several days before. One of the Orcs held a rope the other held a branding iron. Please don't let that be what I think it's for, Legolas thought. He had no such luck. The first orc grabbed him and pushed him face first onto the floor, quickly binding his hands. The other raised the iron and brought it down on his upper right arm. White, hot pain spread through the area. Legolas bit back a scream of pain as the mark was burned into his flesh. Within a mater of minutes, Aragorn bore the same mark, though his was on his left palm. They would carry these marks forever, a reminder of their slavery. ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Legolas leaned casually against the wall, pretending to listen as he was lectured about the upcoming party.  
  
"Do you understand?" Saruman finally asked after about half an hour.  
  
"Yes" Legolas replied  
  
"Yes, what?" Saruman said automatically. The elf ground his teeth.  
  
"Yes, my lord," he spat.  
  
"That's better." Saruman said before striding away. Titles. Legolas had learned about them long before.  
  
"Further more," Saruman told the two prisoners, "you will never refer to me as Saruman. You will refer to me either as my Lord or Lord Saruman. Understood?" Legolas and Aragorn refused to answer. The wizard kicked Legolas in the side.  
  
"Understood?" he repeated  
  
"Why should we bow to you?l" Legolas shot back. The wizard kicked him again, harder this time.  
  
"Yes, Lord Saruman." Legolas managed to gasp through the pain. When it subsided, he continued. "Happy now?" The wizard smiled slowly. "You'll find that out soon enough." *********************  
  
The next few days passed in a blur for Legolas. There were many chores that needed to be done for Saruman's upcoming party. Three days later, Legolas and Aragorn lay in their cell, exhausted after a hard long day scrubbing walls. Legolas closed his eyes and willed sleep to come, but none came. He opened his eyes to find that Aragorn wasn't asleep either. A though suddenly struck the exhausted Elf. "I wonder how long it will be before I turn into an Orc," Legolas said sleepily. Aragorn glanced at him and smiled. "Don't worry. You're still blond. The day your hair starts to turn black, we've got a problem." "Not my hair!" Legolas said in mock horror. He then rolled over and fell asleep. Legolas and Aragorn were separated from each other the next morning, each assigned different chores. The guests had begun to arrive and rooms had to be prepared. They two friends didn't see each other until late afternoon. "If I have one more Human, Dwarf, Wizard, or ANYTHING tell me that their bed isn't made properly I am going to scream!" Aragorn announced as he fell back onto the bed Legolas was preparing. The Elf smiled. "At least you can talk to the guests," he said. "My exact orders were 'stay out of sight, you pathetic excuse for an Elf!'" It was now Aragorn's turn to smile, before Legolas continued. "Besides, who would I talk to? Elrond thinks we're both dead, the dwarves would laugh and the humans probably think I'm pathetic." Aragorn nodded in agreement, then left to go make more beds. Legolas then bit his lip and he remembered Saruman informing them that no one was coming for them. ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ "Someone will come looking for us!" Legolas said defiantly as an Orc jerked him to his feet. "Do you really believe that?" Saruman asked, "What a pity." "What do you mean?" Aragorn demanded. Saruman smiled wickedly. "Elrond sent for you. He was informed by your friends that you had gone missing. Naturally, he came here first. He found nothing. Later, one of my messengers went to Rivendell, telling Elrond that two dwarves had killed you. They, of course, were executed soon after." The wizard informed them. Legolas felt his heart sink. No one was coming for them. They were alone. ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ "Excuse me, could you tell me where Saruman is?" A female voice asked. Legolas felt a small tendril of fear run down his back. So much for not talking to anyone. He turned slowly, hoping that if he took long enough, someone would come along that would answer he question and he could escape. No such luck. When he turned around, his eyes fell on a female Elf. Her long hair was light blonde and wavy, reaching down just past her lower back. She was dressed in a dark green dress. Had Legolas not been so worried someone would see him, he would have laughed at the absurdness of this meeting. Although he was a prince, he was dressed in dirty, ratty clothes. His blonde hair was dirty and he had a cut on his cheek. He was sure he looked nothing like an Elf. "I haven't seen him lately," He muttered quietly, lowering his eyes to the floor. He began to walk quickly away. "Are you an Elf?" The female Elf asked. He didn't reply, just quickened his pace. "What's your name?" She asked, grabbing his arm "LEGOLAS!" Saruman's angry voice yelled down the hall. 


	4. DOS Ch 4

Hey look I'm a lot faster about updating this time.  
  
In response to your reviews:  
  
Kurafoxgirl: I know that the paragraphs have problems. It wouldn't work when I uploaded it.  
  
Deana: It got screwed up when I uploaded it, hopefully it will work better this time.  
  
Disclaimers etc., available at beginning of chapter 1. Chapter 4: Naniel Legolas stopped and tensed, fear running through him. Saruman didn't sound happy. His heart pounded loudly. The wizard strode over and roughly grabbed his arm.  
  
"Where have you been? Strider and I have been looking all over for you!" Saruman said. Legolas winced as his grip tightened. The wizard's tone was light but his eyes flashed angrily.  
  
Saruman turned his attention to the female Elf standing beside them. "Naniel, did you need something?" he asked pleasantly.  
  
"I was just wondering were I could wash up." she replied.  
  
"Just down the hall to your left." he said, smiling.  
  
"Thank you." She said, and hurried off in that direction. As soon as she was out of earshot, Saruman turned to face Legolas. His eyes flashed angrily.  
  
"Do you remember our little deal?" The wizard demanded. Legolas had never seen him so angry.  
  
"What deal?" Legolas asked, trying to keep the nervous quiver out of his voice.  
  
"Don't talk to anyone and you won't get in trouble, remember?" Saruman's grim tightened on the Elf's arm as he said those words. Legolas didn't reply.  
  
"Perhaps not," Saruman said. He jerked, almost pulling Legolas off his feet. Legolas resisted the urge to fight as Saruman dragged him down the hall. He'd learned long ago not to fight.  
  
************************  
  
"Get up" Saruman said. The elf ignored the wizard.  
  
"I said get up!" Saruman repeated, angry. As he tried to pull Legolas to his feet, the elf grabbed Saruman's arm. With his arms unable to move, Legolas easily backhanded the wizard's jaw. Saruman stumbled slightly. In his moment of weakness, Legolas slammed Saruman into the wall, his hand wrapped around the wizard's throat. The elf grabbed Saruman's sword and raised it.  
  
"You should never have taken me," he growled.  
  
"Is that so." The wizard replied. Before Legolas could react, the powerful wizard threw him away. He slid across the floor, the sword clattering just out of his reach. Indescribable pain shot through him. He felt as if his veins were on fire and that his skin was being pulled off his body.  
  
"NEVER fight me." The wizard said menacingly, before the world slid into blackness.  
  
******************  
  
He was dragged for several minutes before Aragorn came around the corner, almost crashing into Saruman. The human looked from Legolas to Saruman slowly, unsure of what to do. Legolas looked at his friend desperately, wanting nothing more than to be from of Saruman's bruising grip.  
  
"Legolas," Aragorn said. "Where have you been? I need your help with some cleaning." For a second, Saruman's and Aragorn's eyes met, both glaring fiercely at the other. Reluctantly, Saruman released the Elf's arm who pulled away quickly.  
  
"I don't want to see you again today." he said, and strode off. Legolas took a deep breath before turning to Aragorn.  
  
"What happened?" The human asked worriedly.  
  
"One of the guests asked me a question and Saruman saw." Legolas replied vaguely. "Come on, We have work to do."  
  
******************* Naniel paced in her room. The name 'Legolas' sounded so familiar. "Where have I heard it before?" She thought for the hundredth time. Suddenly, it stuck her. Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. He had been a prince, son of king Thranduil. But someone had told her that Legolas had died. She shook her head. Maybe that was just what the Elf was called. If she could find him again, she would bring him to Lord Elrond. He would know. ******************* "We have to get out of here." Legolas said suddenly, glancing at Aragorn. The human nodded. Legolas had spent the last several minutes telling Aragorn about what had happened with the female Elf Saruman had called Naniel. It had been evident that she had recognized Legolas as an Elf and he was sure that Saruman was not happy about that. Legolas shuddered to think about what would happen if someone else recognized him.  
  
A plan started to from in Aragorn's mind. If something happened to Saruman, then all organization and planning would be gone in Isengard. During the confusion, Legolas and Aragorn could slip away. Looking at his friend, Aragorn could see how desperate Legolas needed to escape. It was as though the Elf was falling apart before him. "I have a plan," Aragorn said suddenly. Legolas looked at him hopefully. He explained quickly and soon everything was set. Still, Legolas felt a flicker of doubt. If it didn't work, the results would be disastrous.  
  
It took days before their plan could be put into action. That night Saruman was having a large banquet. The next night would be the party.  
  
"Do you have it?" Legolas asked as he walked by Aragorn. The human nodded. He had managed to prepare a weak poison the night before. It probably wouldn't kill the wizard, but it would make him fairly ill for the next few weeks, and it would make him unconscious for several hours. Legolas would put the poison in Saruman's glass and Aragorn would make sure that Saruman got the correct glass. It all sounded so perfect when they talked about it, but it would be extremely difficult to put into action. Soon, Aragorn had slipped the poison into Legolas's hand. It wouldn't be long now.  
  
Two hours later, Legolas stood in the kitchen preparing food. The poison was hidden in the pocket of his tunic. "Please let it work!" He pleaded silently to any listening gods. He had spent too long working for Saruman and was ready for a change. Aragorn quickly finished wiping one of the long tables needed for the banquet. Everything had to look perfect. He and Legolas had gone over the plan a million times. He smiled silently. It was going to work perfectly. While Saruman was unconscious, Aragorn could explain to all the guests that his party was a hoax. All he wanted was to get out.  
  
Legolas shifted uncomfortably as the orc watching over their work edged closer to him. He had been cooking all day and was bored, sore and nervous. The party would begin in several minutes. One slave would be sent to get drinks Aragorn would offer to go with him. Legolas would have already put the poison in the cup and he would point out which one it was to Aragorn. Aragorn would make sure Saruman got it. After Saruman was unconscious, they would make their escape. The door in the corner opened and Aragorn entered with another slave following behind. The human quickly made his way towards Legolas, who was preparing the drinks. Aragorn situated himself between Legolas and the orc. The Elf dug the vial out of his pocket and dumped its continents into one of the glasses. He then positioned it so it would be easy to keep track of. It sat right in the middle of the tray. As Aragorn went to pick it up, the drink hissed violently. Aragorn coughed hard to cover the noise and quickly made his way out of the kitchen. Legolas followed close behind him and pressed his back against the wall, close enough to the doors that he could see what was going on through a small space between them.  
  
Aragorn walked around the tables giving people glasses of wine. Finally, only Saruman and a female Elf were left. Aragorn picked up the poisoned glass and started to place it in front of Saruman.  
  
"Wait a minute," The wizard said. "Why not give a guest her drink before me?" He indicated the Elf beside him. Aragorn quickly went to trade the poisoned glass for the other one the tray held. "Why not give her this one?" Saruman asked, gesturing at the poisoned glass. It was evident that the wizard knew that something was wrong with the wine. Aragorn wracked his brain for an answer, knowing he couldn't give the Elf poison. He and Saruman locked eyes for several seconds.  
  
Saruman moved his hand so that he was holding Aragorn's wrist and gripped it tightly. As he grabbed it, the drink in Aragorn's hand spilled onto the table. As it hit the table, the drink bubbled slightly. Saruman's eyes flashed and a worried murmur passed through the quests.  
  
"Would you mind coming with me for a minute?" Saruman asked Aragorn, his voice strained as the tried to control his anger. Fear ran through Aragorn and everything around him seemed to buzz. Saruman turned to his quests. "I'll be right back," he told them. He then hauled Aragorn out of the room and away from everyone.  
  
Legolas watched as Aragorn passed drinks around the table and finally only Saruman and the Elf he had spoken to him were left. "What was her name again?" Legolas thought, "Oh right. Naniel." As Aragorn began to place the poisoned drink front of Saruman, the Elf felt hope well up inside of him. Saruman said something that made Aragorn stop altogether. The wizard then grabbed Aragorn's wrist and the drink spilled on the table. Legolas watched in horror as Saruman grabbed his friend's arm and dragged him off.  
  
"No..." he whispered and pushed open the door. He managed to slip by the crowed unnoticed and ran down the hall.  
  
"Aragorn?" He called desperately.  
  
"Aragorn! Where are you?" 


	5. DOS Ch 5

Hey everyone! Hopefully the paragraphs actually work this time. If they don't I apologize in advance.  
  
In response to your reviews:  
  
Roccovende: Yay! Paragraphs make me happy(!  
  
Kurafoxgirl: Here you go.  
  
Chapter 5: Harsh Punishment  
  
Legolas continued to run down the hallway and continued to cry for Aragorn. He had to be somewhere in the tower. "What's Saruman going to do to him?" He thought. He knew that Saruman was extremely capable of infliction pain of someone. He had felt it several times.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
********************  
  
Saruman definitely wasn't happy. Aragorn had to jog to keep up with the wizard's long steps. The human had only one thought in his mind. Legolas please help me! He knew that the Elf would come and try to help him, but he also knew that Saruman would end up punishing Legolas too. Aragorn was pulled from him thoughts as Saruman opened the doors to a small room and pushed Aragorn to the floor. The human tried to stand but Saruman placed his foot between Aragorn's shoulder blades and pushed him back down. Aragorn gasped as pain ran through him. The breath was knocked out of him as he hit the ground.  
  
"What did you do to that wine?" Saruman asked, his fury no longer controlled. His voice sent daggers of fear through Aragorn.  
  
"Nothing." Aragorn said, gritting his teeth as pain ran down his back. Saruman glared at him.  
  
"What did you do?" The wizard asked again. Aragorn had never seen Saruman so angry. The human refused to answer.  
  
"You poisoned it didn't you?" Saruman said. Aragorn still didn't move. "ANSWER ME!" Saruman grabbed the back of Aragorn's tunic and hauled him to his feet. The Human winced, the pain in his back worsening. Even so, he refused to answer. It was evident that the wizard was getting angry. For several more minutes, Saruman tried to get Aragorn to talk. Finally, the wizard became bored and picked up his staff. He pointed it at Aragorn. At first there was only a little pain, a slight burning sensation beneath his skin. That was only a small sample of Saruman's power. Little by little, Saruman increased his hold on Aragorn. The pain worsened and Aragorn had to keep from crying out in pain. Eventually, the pain became so great that he could no longer hold in his cries.  
  
"LEGOLAS!" he yelled as a fresh wave of pain washed through him. Saruman clapped is hand over Aragon's mouth.  
  
"What about no talking?" Saruman said, smiling devishly.  
  
*********************  
  
"Legolas!" The Elf's head snapped up as he heard his friend's distressed cry from somewhere deep in the tower.  
  
"Aragorn" He murmured and ran quickly in the direction of the cry. He almost ran into someone on the way by, but barely took notice. After what seemed like hours, he discovered where both Aragorn and Saruman were. It was a small room. Legolas had only been in there once before. There wasn't really much of anything in there. He grabbed the handle of the door. It was unlocked. He pulled the door open and was horrified with what he saw. Aragorn was on his knees, gagged so that his painful cries wouldn't be heard by anyone. Saruman stood above him, staff in hand. He didn't notice that Legolas had entered.  
  
"Why do you bother gagging him?" Legolas asked loudly. "No one believes that you've 'changed your ways' now." Saruman spun around, noticing suddenly that he wasn't alone. The spell cast on Aragorn broke and the human collapsed onto the floor.  
  
"What do you mean?' Saruman asked angrily. Legolas smiled.  
  
"All of the quests saw what was in that glass. For all they know, you were trying to poison all of them too. Besides, the ones that didn't think you were trying to poison them saw how angry you were. They're going to know that you hurt Aragorn." Saruman glared at the Elf. He knew that everything Legolas said was true.  
  
"So you did try to poison me." Saruman said. Legolas nodded slowly. "You admit it?" Saruman asked, amazed. Legolas nodded again. "There will be a punishment," Saruman said, before turning around and walking out of the room. As soon as he was gone, Legolas ran to Aragorn's side, removing his gag. The human was breathing heavily and only semi-conscious.  
  
Legolas quickly got him out of the room and began to tend to his wounds, but only had a small amount of time to help his friend before Saruman found him and decided on a punishment. Legolas was deprived of food and sleep for five days, and was only allowed enough water to keep him alive. Saruman sent him down to work in the mines and forgeries during this time as part of his punishment. It was the fourth day and fatigue was beginning to set in. He had worked non-stop and was extremely concerned about Aragorn, who he hadn't seen in the four days he had been down here. "I can't believe I've still got one more day down here." he thought tiredly. To be sure that he didn't stop working, and uruk-hai stood behind him, a whip in hand. Already, Legolas's back and shoulders were covered in cuts and blood was beginning to seep through his shirt. He moved his hand to push his hair back and was rewarded with a sharp pain on his right shoulder blade.  
  
"Keep working!" The uruk-hai hissed. Legolas resisted the urge to snap at him and once again focused on the sword he was sharpening. As he continued to work, he looked around the mine. He had never been down there before his punishment and had to admit that he'd been impressed by it when he had first seen it. He was the only slave down there. The rest were orcs and uruk-hai. The stack of weapons beside him was growing rapidly. For all of the four days he had been there he had wished he wasn't. The weapons he was working on were going to be used to destroy the free people of middle earth. He shook his head, ridding himself of such dark thoughts. In a little over a day he would be out and everything would be better. Again, his thoughts traveled to Aragorn. He prayed silently that his friend would be all right. He had to be. If he wasn't, Legolas wasn't sure how he would survive in this terrible place.  
  
********************  
  
Aragorn awoke slowly. Hs muscles were stiff and he would barely remember what had happened. He vaguely remembered Saruman getting angry with him though he had forgotten why. He closed his eyes for a second, trying to clear his mind. When he re-opened them, he found it easier to see. He was lying on a bed, his hand s bound to the top of it. As he looked around, memories of several nights before came flooding back. He looked around, expecting to find Legolas nearby. The Elf was no where to be found.  
  
"Legolas?" He called softly. He got no answer in return. The door opened and Saruman entered.  
  
"Feeling better?" the wizard asked, a slow smile spreading across his face. The smile wasn't a happy one.  
  
"Where's Legolas?" Aragorn asked, although he wasn't sure that he wanted to hear the answer.  
  
"He is out of my hair for the next couple days. " Saruman replied. Sick dread began to fill Aragorn. He hoped that Legolas was alright. Aragorn closed his eyes again, trying to ignore the pain shooting through his head.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." Saruman said, not bothering to keep the lack of sincerity our of his voice. "Now, how are you today? Hopefully, you're still thinking about our little chat four days ago."  
  
"It really is too bad the poison didn't work," Aragorn thought, glaring at Saruman. "Just let Legolas be alright"  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes." Saruman said. "Don't run away." He added, smiling. Aragorn shifted uncomfortable and fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
*****************  
  
Every bone in Legolas's body ached. He felt sick from lack of food and sleep. He had lost track of the time that had passed, and no longer knew how many days he had been stuck down in the mines. He no longer even felt the whip hitting his back. He was completing another sword when Saruman walked over to him.  
  
"Has he been working well?" The wizard asked the uruk-hai that was guarding Legolas. The uruk-hai growled something unintelligent in return. Saruman then turned his attention to Legolas.  
  
"Come on." He said, grabbing the Elf's arm and pulling him along a path and out of the mines. "Get cleaned up," He commanded, "and don't even think of sleeping now. You can sleep with the rest of the slaves." Legolas nodded numbly and walked down the hall. Soon, he was clean and had changed into fresh clothes. Even so, blood from whip marks on his back was seeping through the clean shirt. His head spun from lack of food and sleep and black spots fought to control his vision. He ached all over, especially his legs, for he had been on his feet for the past five and a half days.  
  
He was unsure of what he was supposed to be doing and decided to look for Aragorn. He turned a corner and almost ran into one of the guests who still remained. He looked up and discovered that it was an Elf. Naniel. He didn't have enough energy to acknowledge her very much.  
  
"Legolas?" She asked. She looked over him. "What happened? You look awful!"  
  
He didn't have enough energy to answer.  
  
"Did Saruman do this?" She asked worriedly. Legolas nodded. "I have to take you to Lord Elrond." She said, gently grabbing his arm. Legolas took what little energy he had left to shake his had and softly whisper, "No". Naniel seemed surprised by his reaction.  
  
"At least let me get you some food." She coaxed. Legolas allowed himself to be steered into and empty room. "Wait here." Naniel said and ran off to get some food for the Elf. While she was gone, Legolas busied himself with organizing the room. He thought it would be better to be working in case Saruman or an orc walked in. About twenty minutes later, Naniel returned with a little food for Legolas. He accepted it gratefully. As he ate, Naniel looked him over. He was obviously exhausted with deep circles under his eyes. Other than that he was virtually unhurt, except for his back. Even tough he was wearing a fresh shirt, blood was already soaking through. She walked over to him.  
  
"What happened to your back? She asked.  
  
"Nothing." He mumbled, refusing to met her eyes. He was ashamed that he was so weak and that he could now be injured so easily. Even so, he didn't protest as Naniel gently lifted the back of his shirt to reveal deep whip marks. She gasped as she saw his wounds. He pulled away and hastily got to his feet.  
  
"What did they do to you down there? Naniel asked, her voice fearful and angry. "Where is Saruman?" She asked. Legolas shook his head.  
  
"If you go to him, he'll only hurt you." He said.  
  
"But he can't get away with what he did to you" Naniel replied.  
  
"If you want to help me, find Aragorn." He pleaded.  
  
"Aragorn?" She asked, "Who's that?"  
  
"He was the human that Saruman caught poisoning him." Legolas replied. Naniel's eyebrows raised.  
  
"So you were actually poisoning him." She said, more to herself than to Legolas. Suddenly, recognition dawned on her face.  
  
"Not Aragorn son of Arathorn?" She asked. Legolas nodded.  
  
"Will you help us then?" Legolas asked before the female elf could ask more about Aragorn's past. If the human wanted her to know, he could tell her when they met.  
  
"Yes, I'll help you," She replied, "but first you need so sleep." Legolas was bout to pretest, but decided not to. He was exhausted and could barely think straight  
  
"Rest now, I shall wake you at dawn." 


	6. DOS Ch 6 & 7

I decided that since I'm such a horrible updater, I'd just give the readers the last two chapters, so I don't have to post anymore.  
  
In response to all your reviews:  
  
Deana: Here you go. *Sniff* it's all done (  
  
Goth 13:I again apologize for the paragraph issues. hopefully it works this time.  
  
I hope you guys like the last two chapters. Chapter 6: Final Escape  
  
Legolas slept soundly that night. He felt better when Naniel woke him in the morning but still had no regained his full strength. He slowly walked back to his cell. His back had bled again during the night and had a feeling that Saruman would want him to change his shirt or people would get suspicious- not that he cared what Saruman wanted. He stood stiffly and waited for Saruman to come for him. He didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Come on," said the Wizard, and turned down the narrow passageway. Legolas stumbled after him. Saruman handed him a fresh shirt and Legolas changed quickly, glad to be rid of the bloody shirt he'd been wearing. The Elf was then given a bit of food. When he was finished he turned to the wizard hovering near him.  
  
"Where is Aragorn?" he asked. The day before he had no energy to talk; now he needed answers.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Saruman shot back. Legolas didn't answer.  
  
"If you get all your work down today without a problem, you can see him." Saruman said. "Now get to work.  
  
The morning passed slowly for Legolas. He cleaned several things, but his back was sore and he found movements hard at times. All the time he worked, he kept and eye out for Naniel. He needed to talk to her and make some escape clans. He met up with her in the early afternoon.  
  
"Hey," she murmured, "how's you back?"  
  
"Alright," Legolas replied, shrugging. He instantly regretted it as one of the cuts spilt open and he cringed.  
  
"You're sure you're alright?" Naniel said, her eyes concerned.  
  
"I'm fine," Legolas assured her and steered her towards a room down the hall where they could talk without being heard. They slipped inside and closed the door behind them. Legolas turned to Naniel.  
  
"I'll probably see Aragorn tonight. If Saruman's not there, I can talk to him then," he said. Naniel nodded.  
  
"We should probably plan to get you two out during the next few weeks. Even if Aragorn isn't better by then, I can get horses for both of you."  
  
"Do you have horses here?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I have one for me, but I can get at least one more, probably two." Naniel replied.  
  
"How soon an you get them? Legolas asked. Naniel thought for a moment before replying.  
  
"Probably within the next few days," Naniel finally said. "If I can leave today, that is."  
  
"Why don't you stay until tomorrow and I'll talk to Aragorn tonight. Then we can get a plan together either tonight after I see him or tomorrow morning."  
  
"That sounds good," Naniel agreed.  
  
"I'd better get back to work before the notice I'm gone," Legolas said. Naniel nodded and they left, one a few minutes after the other so anyone watching wouldn't think they were together.  
  
It was almost five hours later when Saruman came to find Legolas  
  
"Follow me," he said. Legolas kept up with him, hoping that he was leading him to Aragorn. The wizard led him down the hall and opened a door that Legolas hadn't even noticed until Saruman had opened. it. "As promised," Saruman said before turning and walking away. Legolas looked hopefully into the room and was delighted to find his friend inside.  
  
"Aragorn!" he said, entering. The human looked up and smiled. Even though he looked better than the way Legolas had found him seven days before, he was still deathly pale.  
  
"How are you?" Legolas asked. Aragorn sighed.  
  
"I've been better." He replied.  
  
"That's fairly obvious." Legolas said. He strode over to Aragorn and crouched down beside him. He glanced around to make sure they were the only ones in the room, which was hard, there was no light entering the room but from a small vent in the far corner. "I need to talk to you," he murmured softly. He explained all that had happened with Naniel. Soon, all was set. He would talk to Naniel as soon as he could and she would bring the horses for them in three days. They'd decided that it would actually be better to escape during the day. It would be too difficult in the might, when orcs patrolled the area and they were locked in their cells. Hopefully, their luck would be better this time then it had been in the past. Now that they had help from someone else, their luck was bound to improve.  
  
After Legolas and Aragorn had talked and planned for about an hour, Saruman came back and brought Legolas to his cell. After he'd left and Locked the door, Legolas paced for several minutes. He was upset that he hadn't been able to talk to Naniel that night and his back was still sore. Finally, exhaustion overtook him and he lay down of the floor, falling into a deep sleep.  
  
The first thing Legolas did when he awoke the next morning was find Naniel. He needed to talk to her so that they could put their plan into action as soon as possible. He met up with her and they stood in a corner, talking quietly.  
  
"Did you see Aragorn last night?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, we decided on three days from now, at midday if that's alright with you."  
  
"Thet's fine. I can get two horses. I talked to my father last night." Naniel said. Legolas's head snapped up.  
  
"Did you tell him about Aragorn and I?" Legolas asked, worried. He didn't want anyone to know that they were alive until they were free. If someone did know, Saruman might find out. If he did., the results would be disastrous.  
  
"No, she replied, "he didn't question why I wanted the horses and I didn't tell him." Legolas let out the breath that he hadn't known he was holding. They both tensed as an orc walked around the corner.  
  
"I will see you in three days, at midday," Naniel whispered softly and hurried off. As she hurried off, Legolas felt a deep sadness fill him. All the time that he had been here, Aragorn had been with him. Now Aragorn was hurt and the only other being that had been on his side was gone. All he could do was hope that the next three day s passed quickly.  
  
Aragorn was forced back to work the next day. It was evident that the human was not healthy enough to do work, but Saruman wouldn't listen to any excuses. As much as he could, Legolas did extra work so Aragorn wouldn't have to do as much. At the end of the day, Aragorn didn't look any better than he did at the beginning of the day. Even so, all they could do was wait.  
  
At the beginning of the third day, Legolas awoke quickly. This is it, He thought, today's the day. He roused Aragorn and together they waited for Saruman to come.  
  
"We should get some sort of knife," Aragorn said nervously, "That way we can defend ourselves if we get caught."  
  
"We're not going to get caught!" Legolas shot back, although a shiver of doubt ran through him. "But your probably right." he added. Saruman entered and they stopped talking. He told them what he wanted them to do that day and left quickly. The two friends changed glances. both well aware that they weren't going to do any of what Saruman had told them to. They were going to find a weapon and then get out. They were lucky enough to come across a weapon room and quickly selected a knife each. Aragorn slipped his into his boot and Legolas slipped his up his right sleeve. Now, if something attacked them, they would seem defenseless.  
  
"It is almost midday," Legolas whispered softly. Together, they found a door to the outside and slipped out. They had almost made it to the forest, where they would meet Naniel when an Orc saw them. He growled loudly, calling the other watchers.  
  
"Hurry!" hissed Legolas and quickened his pace. Aargorn, still injured, struggled to keep up. Under any other circumstances, Legolas would have helped his friend, but he had his own safety to worry about too. As they ran, arrows began to hit the ground near their feet. It was evident that the orcs didn't want to kill them unless Saruman told them too. For now, they would try to disable them by hitting their legs or arms.  
  
"Come on!" Legolas called to Aragorn, who was dragging behind him, desperately trying to keep up with him. He was distracted for a moment as he watched his friend and didn't notice an arrow aimed for his owe left leg. The arrow hit him, digging deep into his flesh, and the Elf cried out in pain as his knee gave out. He stumbled, but managed to stay on his feet. His pace slowed dramatically.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn yelled. The tall blond Elf gathered all the strength he had left and continued to run towards the forest. He was almost there when he heard a surprised and pained cry from Aragorn. Legolas spun to see several orcs punch his friend. The knife that had been in the human's boot slipped out of Aragorn's reach. The human's eyes filled with pain and fear and the orcs laughed. One picked up the knife lying on the ground.  
  
"Does this belong to you?" it asked, before taking it and stabbing Aragorn in the upper left arm. Again, the human cried in pain . Legolas flicked his wrist and the knife hidden up his sleeve landed in his hand. He flipped it over and got a good grip on it. He raised it and was about to run over to help his friend when he felt the cold metal of a knife blade pressed against his neck.  
  
"Don't move."  
  
Chapter 7: The Road to Mirkwood  
  
Legolas froze, all of his muscles tensing. His captor grabbed a handful of the Elf's hair and twisted. Legolas clenched his teeth against the pain. His leg hurt horribly where the arrow had hit and he could feel the knife digging into his skin. A small trickle of blood ran down his neck as the knife cut.  
  
"Drop the knife." Saruman's voice said. Legolas shivered. He had a real enemy now, not just a couple of orcs. He refused to loosen his grip on the knife. If he dropped it, Saruman would have complete control over him and he would be defenseless. But, if he didn't drop the knife, Saruman was sure to kill him  
  
"Drop it!" Saruman repeated. The wizard was getting angry.  
  
How could I have been so stupid? Legolas thought. He'd been distracted by the fact that Aragorn was injured and hadn't noticed Saruman approaching. He had learned long before that you couldn't allow yourself to be distracted during a fight.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Legolas stood by his father, King Thranduil. The young Elf had been delighted when his father had told him that he could help train other young Elves who might one day be under his father's, or even his, order. Thranduil looked at the group.  
  
"You must always remember that you can never loose concentration during a battle. If you do, the results can be disastrous. Legolas?" he turned to his son. "Would you please demonstrate?" The young prince stepped forward proudly and strung his bow. He aimed for a target on a tree a little ways off. He vaguely heard the other young Elves yelling, trying to distract him. He blocked them out and Loosed the bow. His arrow hit the target in dead center. He quickly retrieved another arrow from his quiver and again strung his bow. He was about to shoot when a female Elf, who he couldn't remember the name of, walked up beside him. He barely acknowledged her presence. She placed one hand on his shoulder and leaned forward, blowing softly in his ear. Surprised, Legolas lost track of his target and the arrow flew into a tree that was a lot closer to him then the actual target. The crowd of Elves laughed and the young Elf blushed, laughing along with them.  
  
Legolas was pulled from his memories as Saruman jerked hard on his hair.  
  
"Let go of the knife." he said, his voice dangerous. Instead of obeying, the Elf slammed his foot into Saruman's knee. The wizard hissed in pain and loosened is grip. Legolas took the opportunity to pull away from Saruman, and the wizard's knife fell uselessly to the ground. Legolas tightened his grip on his knife and stabbed one of the orcs pinning Aragorn. He raised his arm to kill another when a knife was plunged into his right biceps. The muscles in his arm tensed and he almost dropped his knife. He grimaced in pain but forced himself to keep fighting. Again, Saruman raised his knife and moved to stab Legolas, this time in the leg. Legolas managed to block the wizard's attack. Saruman hissed in anger and slashed left and right across Legolas's stomach, carving an "X" into the Elf's skin. As Legolas recovered Saruman stabbed him in the upper thigh of his left leg. With the arrow already in that leg, the pain was excruciating. Legolas only barely managed to stay on his feet. Saruman grabbed his arm where the brand mark was.  
  
"You belong to me," he said, "don't forget it."  
  
Legolas's vision swarm for several seconds as his body got control of the pain, filling him. when he could speak, he said " No one owns me!" With all the strength he had left, he pulled away. He hauled an orc off Aragorn and was horrified to find that his friend was unconscious.  
  
"Naniel!" He called desperately. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Saruman approaching. The wizard had almost reached him when Naniel rode out of the forest. She rode without reins, and was leading two horses. Saruman saw her approach and yelled angrily. Legolas struggled to help Aragorn to his feet, as the human was reviving. Naniel halted the horses beside them and together they helped Aragorn into the saddle. The orcs and Saruman were reluctant to attack or shoot arrows at them in case they hit Naniel. They were still unsure whose side she was on, although she appeared to be with Legolas and Aragon.  
  
Soon, Aragorn was in the saddle and Legolas swung stiffly onto the other horse. Naniel continued to hold Aragorn's horse and Legolas struggled to steer his own through the pain. Together, they galloped into the forest and disappeared into the trees. The orcs shot arrows at them in the forest, but they were reluctant to enter. They rode hard for a day, but the horses began to tire and they had to stop. As they rode, Legolas found it was easier and easier to ignore the pain in his body, but the second they stopped it all flowed back. even worse than it had been before. He stopped his horse and began to get off. He had to pause after he swung his leg over the saddle and wait for some of the pain to subside. When he landed, he tried to get most of his weight to land in his right leg, the uninjured one. When he landed, his left leg gave out form under him. Legolas grabbed his saddle to steady himself for a minute before lumping over to a tree. He sat and leaned against tone of the trunks, closing his eyes and clearing his head. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Naniel was helping Aragorn off his horse. They human was woozy, but only had one serious injury, the stab wound in his left arm. As he focussed on Legolas, Aragorn's eyes widened slightly. The Elf was badly injured and was bleeding freely from each of his wounds. Naniel gasped as she saw just how badly Legolas had been hurt. She rushed over to him and crouched down. She looked at the arrow in his lower left leg.  
  
"I have to get this out." she said. Legolas nodded in agreement. The pain was indescribable as she removed the arrow, but it came out cleanly, leaving to pieces behind. She then examined the stab wounds in his arm and leg. The stomach of his shirt had been ripped open and the wounds on his stomach were bleeding badly. "I managed to find you a couple of extra shirts" Naniel said. Legolas changed and Naniel wrapped his other shirt around his stomach to cover the injury. She ripped up another shirt to wrap Legolas's two stab wounds and arrow wound. Finally, she bandaged Aragorn's arm.  
  
"Go to sleep you two," Naniel said, "I'll keep watch." Aragorn fell asleep quickly but Legolas lay awake for a while. He was in pain and uncomfortable, but at least he was out. He gazed at Naniel. The female Elf was stirring some herbs in water to help heal Legolas and Aragorn. She hummed softly to herself. Legolas was very grateful that he had gotten out of Isengard, and couldn't have done it without her. He sighed. They would be tacked by orcs for a few days, and had a long way to go to get home, but he was glad that Naniel was with them. Finally, his exhaustion got the better of him and he slept.  
  
The next day was bright and clear. As they rode through the forest, Legolas felt his strength begin to return. Although his injuries still hurt, they were healing quickly. Hours later, they emerged from the forest. They slowed their horses and turned to each other.  
  
"Where should we go first.?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I'm not sure" Aragorn replied. They turned to Naniel  
  
"You probably already know that everyone thinks we're dead," Legolas said, "where do you think we should go?" Naniel thought for a minute before replying.  
  
"I think Mirkwood is closer to us the Rivendell. We can go to Rivendell after we go to Mirkwood." Legolas turned to Aragorn.  
  
"Is that alright with you?" He asked the human. "I know you want to see your home as much as I do." Aragorn nodded.  
  
"Naniel is right. Mirkwood is closer." Legolas then turned to Naniel.  
  
"You don't have to come with us." He said. "Don't you have somewhere you would rather be?"  
  
"That's okay." Naniel replied. "I don't have to be anywhere right now. I've only ever been to Mirkwood once and Rivendell twice. I would like to see them again." It was final.  
  
After a good night's sleep, the trio headed off the Mirkwood. It was a four day journey and by the end of the third day, both Aragorn and Legolas were feeling their injuries. Their horses were also beginning to tire. Even Naniel, who was uninjured, was feeling fatigue. They would all be very glad when they got to Mirkwood. Legolas most of all. The fact that he'd bee seeing his home soon kept him riding all those days through the pain. It was just passes midday when Mirkwood came into view.  
  
Legolas smiled. For all of the three years that he'd bee with Saruman, he'd been waiting for that sight. He gently kicked his horse into a canter, wanting to get to his home as soon as he could. He glanced at Aragorn, who was also smiling. The human had visited Mirkwood many times before and was almost as glad to see it was Legolas as. They rode forward side-by-side and Naniel cantered a few paces behind them. It took several hours for them to reach the boarder of the forest, but as they passed through the trees, Legolas felt a great happiness fill him.  
  
They ride for a ling time before they saw another Elf. When they did, Legolas asked him in Elvish where he could find Thranduil. The Elf seemed reluctant to answer and looked long at Legolas before saying "Legolas? I thought you were dead!"  
  
"Anything you heard was a lie," Legolas replied, smiling. "Do you know where I could find my father?". This time, the Elf was happy to lead them to where Thranduil was. Legolas rode in first and dismounted. He bowed low, as did Aragorn and Naniel. The Elf king stared at his son for a long time, shocked. Then, a delighted smile spread over his face.  
  
"Legolas!" He looked over at the tall blond Elf. "You are injured badly. Legolas smiled and walked towards his father.  
  
"I thought you were dead!" Thranduil said, emotions filling his voice.  
  
"I'm here now." Legolas said softly and the two embraced. As they did, Legolas closed his eyes. There would be allot of explaining to do, and he would soon need to go to Rivendell, but for the first time in three years, he felt both happy and safe. 


End file.
